


cptain nipless

by Kymopoleia



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, haha - Freeform, no nip steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha no nip steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hte avngrs foght l9ki nd did much exert strngh

stve captaing foght valantly

thn dr0ne aTTACK STVE

CUT NIPPLES OFF

much blood  
much pain

stve scream

ntsha go 2 him lik "stve no! ur nips!"

thor git hit n faec bc he l99kes t9 see stve and thn nIP IN EYE

"why stve why" he scrams

stve 2 busy crying in pan

nips g9ne

what will he du w/ his lyfe

y ths

y the nips

hulkl wnt bak 2 nrmal sixe

stare @ stve

"y the nip th9" he sais psyientifificicially

hnashatata shrug nervozly

hey see CLINT dome for them

what do??  
what do??  
what do??

clint do nithing

nithing at all

mnwhile ton and lok laugh togeter while gitting sUPER DRUNK like

"haha no nip steve"


	2. Chapter 2

tor cry many mauch, hids eye hURT fr9m n9 nip stve's nips lok hd kssed him bettr, but it wasnt burtter t all.


	3. Chapter 3

no snip stve watc hte rominsons

sligt incect????

c;int preten undersand wat do  
ton maek out w/ lok

one nip NO STVE HOW  
tor try cind stve  
tor fail

ntasta know wat do  
CLINT PALN  
CLINT APLN  
CLINT NAPALM  
CLINT PLAN

"we go to schwarme" h say

al agr33


	4. Chapter 4

dildo THING


End file.
